plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electrician
250px |health = 125 |variant of = Engineer |weapon = Volt-O-Blaster |abilities = Sonic Grenade Jackhammer Zombot Drone Proximity Sonic Mine Turbo Jackhammer Rocket Drone |flavor text = The Electrician Zombie leads the charge with his Volt-O-Blaster - electrifying Plants that get in his way. |rarity = Super Rare}} Electrician is a Super Rare variant of the Engineer in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Description The Electrician Zombie leads the charge with his Volt-O-Blaster - electrifying Plants that get in his way. Primary weapon His primary weapon is the Volt-O-Blaster. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The damage per hit at all ranges base and critical is 37. *The max DPS at all ranges is 52.2. *The splash damage at all ranges is 10. *The weapon deals arc damage. When a hit is made with the weapon, it will arc and hit nearby targets dealing 10 damage to them. *The ammo in a clip is 12. *The reload time is 2.8 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Supercharged Reloader With a supercharged reloader the reload times are greatly enhanced. Power Converter Upgrade Extra Ammo Capacity gained through picking up these power converters. Super Electron Damage Super electrons added to increase damage. Strategies As the Electrician Like the Plumber, the Electrician is most effective when dealing with plants in groups. However, unlike the Plumber, the Electrician deals less splash damage, but actually has an electric shock where two plants could deal 7-10 damage with the mentioned shock. Also unlike the Plumber it has more ammo in its clip. The Electrician can deal up to 37 damage, more than a Plumber or basic Engineer, but not as high as the Painter. The Electrician likely will have maxed effectiveness in Gardens and Graveyards, Gnome Bomb, Taco Bandits and Suburbination. In G&G, Gnome Bomb and Suburbination there is a possibility there will be a group of plants together. The electric shock can deal damage to two of the plants at the same time, allowing for easier vanquishes. In Taco Bandits, the same rules apply there, instead the plants will be guarding their tacos, and plus a few plants might chase after the teammate carrying the taco. It has the same ammo and splash damage as a Peashooter. Use your Sonic Grenades/Sonic Mines to stun plants, especially Chompers. Against the Electrician This variant can be a pain like the Plumber. To avoid the above mentioned electric shock, try to move further from your teammate. As usual, Spikeweeds/Spiky Spikeweeds from the Chomper, Potato Mines/Potato Nugget Mines from the Cactus and Chili Bean Bombs/Sombrero Bean Bombs from the Peashooter can work against him. Try to use rooted abilities where the Electrician cannot see you. Using Burrow also works, but remember as he can likely throw out Sonic Grenades/Proximity Sonic Mines to avoid being chomped. As he can be deadly and such, goop the Electrician to minimize his effectiveness. Trivia *In Garden Ops, he appears during a Super Giga Gargantuar wave. *He has been re-designed in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Engineer variants Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombie variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies